


My President.

by Itzyaboifinny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Don't expect much lol, My First Fanfic, This is not Happy, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzyaboifinny/pseuds/Itzyaboifinny
Summary: So, Schlatt is the president. I'm his right-hand man, huh? No more Wil, no more Tommy..They were better to me.---Just angst. Shlatt is the bad guy, and he isn't the nicest to Tubbo.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 20
Kudos: 266





	1. Shlatt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! So this is my first fic, I doubt it will get big, but I'll have fun writing it. Trigger warning, somewhat abuse? I don't know what to call it but if you get upset over hitting or anything of the sort, be careful. Feel free to comment tips or suggestions. Have fun reading, though.

“Yes, thank you, thank you! I’ll see you all around!” Schlatt bore a huge grin and kept smiling as he walked off the stage. 

“They seemed happy, sir,” I muttered, the suit on my body seeming small and tight. I knew everything he had announced was a lie, he was lying to their faces and they’ll never know. All they do is praise his name, and the ‘work’ he’s done. 

What about what he’s gonna do..? What then?

“Of course they were, Tubbo! Why wouldn’t they be happy to hear from me? I’m their leader,” Schlatt looked back at me, frowning at my blank expression. “Tubbo, my right hand can’t go around looking like shit, people can’t be thinking you’re miserable. Where’s that smile you always had for Tommy and Wilbur?”

I grimaced at their names, even though it’s only been a few weeks since they were banished. 

They didn’t do anything wrong..

“You’re right sir, sorry about that,” I replied, forcing myself to smile. Schlatt put his arm around me, squeezing me in a sort of hug.

I winced, sharp pain spreading across my shoulders. Schlatt didn’t seem to notice, even though I know he saw. I doubt he’d do that if my shoulders weren’t hurt, honestly. Shlatt isn’t that kind of person, he isn’t the kind of person who’d give me uncalled for affection or praise. Not to me. 

\--------

“Goodnight man, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I waved to Karl, closing the door to my home, closing out anyone else. I dropped my smile, sighing, and running my fingers through my hair. Its been a long day, and its gonna be a long night. Work followed me home. 

I walked down the hall, going into the first door on the left, the bathroom. I opened a small chest, pulling out a glowing pink potion from it and closing the chest back up with a creak the filled the room. Fundy had never been good at making chests. 

My suit jacket slid off as I unbuttoned it, and I let it hit the floor. It’s ugly, honestly. I unbuttoned my white shirt, taking it off and letting it settle on top of the jacket. As much as I hated the suit, I’m grateful it’s very covering, and thick. I honestly still haven’t figured out why Schlatt started doing what he does. I’m not talking about the lying or making awful policies, or only wanting Big Q for his fat ass. 

I’m glad Tommy can’t see me. Not like this, with dark bruises on my shoulders, and my arms. Dark and purple, they contrasted against the paleness of my torso. I forgot to use the potions yesterday, so they still look fresh. Still have the new look. 

About a month ago it started, I had been gone too long on a lunch break, long enough that Schlatt was red in the face and ears once I came back to his office with coffee. He yelled at me to tell him where I was and called me a liar when I said I had gotten lunch with Eret. It wasn’t a lie, but he just didn’t believe me. It was just a slap then, it barely left my cheek red after. It startled me, and he swore he didn’t mean to. I don’t think its an accident anymore.

Niki had been in prison for too many days without food. If she wouldn’t make everyone food, she didn’t deserve food, which is what Schlatt said. Its a bit harsh, and she was getting so skinny.. I had given her some bread and water, I thought I was sneaky but apparently not. Big Q saw me and told him. 

He had gripped my arm tight, he couldn’t have me running from him, and he shoved me against the wall. The drywall cracked and dented from the force, and I’m sure something would have broken my shoulder if it was a solid wood wall. And he didn’t stop yelling. Not until I admitted, though tears, that I was in the wrong. 

I’m always in the wrong. 

There’s no point crying over it now, I just need to apply the potion and try and complete my work. Schlatt is having me reread his work and put it on better than just lined paper. I’m not sure if he knows I can’t read or not, but I don’t think I can just slide this work to Quackity. He’s too busy doing vice-president stuff and trying to fix his relationship with Shlatt. I wonder if Shlatt hurts Big Q like this too, I know their relationship is a little rocky right now but Quackity never seems truly upset with Schlatt. 

I doubt he’s even noticed what’s been happening, he’s too wrapped up in his own world. 

I rub the pink glowy liquid onto my skin, watching happily as my skin absorbs it and the potion starts doing its magic. I can always trust Fundy to help me, he’s smart like that, even if he kisses up for the new ‘Manberg.’ Rubbing it on my skin seems to make it target where I’m hurt instead of just working on my entire body. 

I walk out of the bathroom, sitting at my desk and putting on a loose shirt, before opening the books in front of me and starting to sloppily copy the words.

A very long night, indeed.


	2. Clingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello. Chapter two, somehow even shorter than the first chapter. Again, feel free to comment, or give suggestions or point out errors or anything like that you see. Thanks for reading :)

“Hey Wil, don’t you think its been a while since Tubbo has come around with any information?” I looked over at Wilbur, piles of cooked potatoes next to him. He simply shrugged, placing more potatoes by the open flame, the crackling of the wood just barely echoing around the ravine. 

“Maybe Tommy, but he’s busy now, and he might be trying to not give it away that he’s a spy,” Wilbur leaned back against the rock wall, glancing over as Techno came down the stairs with logs in his arms. “He’ll come around soon enough, you just have to trust him.”

I slouched over, huffing in annoyance at the answer. I know Tubbo is gonna come back, but why can’t he just come by quickly? Maybe leave a note?

Techno set the logs down with a grunt, sitting next to Wil. “It’s better for him to be careful, I’m sure Shlatt isn’t above throwing kids in prison. I mean, I’m not,” he said with a grin, Wilbur letting out a quiet laugh. “Why are you so worked up anyway, you’re always complaining about how ‘clingy’ he is.”

I stared at the swine a few seconds, scrunching up my nose. “Maybe that my point, he’s clingy and.. He hasn’t come to see me,” I stood with a sigh. “I’m gonna go walk, go think and shit.” The two men nodded as I walked away, the crackling of the firewood getting quieter as I left the main area of the ravine. 

I kicked a pebble, pulling out a torch as the ravine got a bit darker, not as well lit. This ravine wouldn’t be so bad if it weren’t under these circumstances. You know, on the run from an elected dictator who is trying to get your best friend to fucking stab you. 

What if he’s betrayed me, or Shlatt found out..? I shook my head at the thought. It was a stupid thought, i mean, we’re talking about Tubbo. Tubbo wouldn’t do anything to me, he’s too caring, and he doesn’t like Shlatt. 

He knows my teasing is a joke, that I don’t mean it. Right? He knows its a joke and isn’t upset by it.

I let out a sigh, brows furrowing together. There’s no damn reason for me to feel this annoyed right now. Wilbur and Techno are probably right, he’s most likely just waiting for Shlatt to piss off. As much as i miss Tubbo, it would be bad to get caught.. I mean, I heard he locked up Niki for refusing the bastard. I don’t want tubbo in that situation.

I glanced over at a few mobs coming out of the darkness, rolling my eyes and pulling out my sword. I can worry about Tubbo later, I need to take care of these mobs first.

Can’t have them getting to the base.


	3. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so none of you pointed out that I was spelling "Jschlatt" wrong, huh?  
> anyways if you have any criticism please feel free to comment or have any suggestions please feel free to say so :) hope yall enjoy

“Come on, Tubbo, just a little higher!” Fundy yelled up at me, looking at the banner. 

“I can’t put it higher, I don’t have any more ladders! This is it!” I shouted back, nailing up the banner. I ignored Fundy objecting, grinning at my work. The banner was hung right below the electoral stage, reading in bright red, “Manberg Festival.” 

Fundy's handwriting is really nice, I thought, climbing down the ladders to Fundy. I grinned up at him, fixing my tie. 

“Tubbo, it really needs to be higher. I know if I was in the karaoke area, I wouldn't be able to read it without squinting. It's just too low,” he shakes his head disapprovingly. “I can go make more ladders if you need more.”

I groaned, shaking my head. “No, I don't wanna get up there again, it's so much work, Fundy,” I pouted, crossing my arms. If it bothered him that bad, he should do it himself. He’s a fox, he’s nimble, and not wearing a suit..

The suits aren’t actually that bad, they’re just super hard to do manual labor in. The fabric is soft and it has the silky sort of fabric on the inside of it, but it does not bend at all. It's pretty inconvenient, I've considered just asking if I could not wear the suit jacket. But that requires asking Schlatt, or George, or Big Q. 

I don’t want to do that.

Schlatt has been in a better mood lately and has been spending more time with Quackity. I'm kind of surprised, considering the ‘show’ Quackity put on after the festival announcement. 

“Oh, by the way, did those healing potions work?” I looked at Fundy, slightly surprised at the change in topic. “I mean, you said you had a pretty bad fall,” he shrugs, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah, they worked really well. It doesn’t even hurt anymore, thanks for helping me,” I grinned, shifting my weight. That was really my excuse, falling. He luckily didn’t ask to see the damage, I'm not sure how he’d react if he had seen it.

“Good to hear. I'm gonna go check on the rest of Manberg, I’ll see you later,” he patted my shoulder, walking past me with a happy smile. “And be more careful. I'm sure Tommy wouldn’t want you hurt.”

I stood there, thinking about what he said. Tommy wouldn’t want me hurt, which is why its a good thing he isn’t here. So he doesn’t know I'm hurt. He’d go batshit crazy on Schlatt, Tommy knows I'm not that clumsy. He’d piece it together too quickly, he’d end up killing Schlatt and ruin his and Wilbur's chances of getting back into L’manberg. We can’t have that.

I miss Tommy, it's been too long since I went to see them, I started walking around, checking if anyone needed help setting up. There's only about a week till the festival. 

I also have to make a speech to say, and I don’t know what to say. I’d actually be happy if Schlatt wrote me a speech, so I don’t have to. It just takes so long, and I have no idea what to say..

‘’Tubbo, come on bud, we have white house stuff to do!” I looked over my shoulder, the three leaders of Manberg standing a couple of yards away from me. I nodded quickly, running over to the other men who had already started walking towards the white building. So much for waiting up, huh?

We walked into the building, small but actually pretty nice. The only rooms were the main entrance, the bathroom under the stairs, and the meeting room upstairs. Quackity had me help him decorate it, so it wasn’t so bland. I try to be nice whenever others need my help with something, but oh boy does Quackity have bad tastes.. 

Schlatt leads us up to the meeting room, the three leaders sitting in their respective seats as I stood by the door. 

“Tubbo, come sit down. You don’t need to sit all the time,” George nodded to one of the many empty seats, taking off his sunglasses. I shook my head at the offer. 

“I’ll be okay George, I’m just here because our President needs me here,” I gave him a reassuring grin, George shrugging and thankfully dropping the matter.

I wonder what nonsense they’re gonna talk about today.


	4. Smiley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy Tommy pov again, Also, holy shit, almost 100 kudos. What the hell, thank yall so much :D   
> As per usual if you have tips, suggestions or critical comments please do feel free to tell and enjoy the chapter :3

Since when did Tubbo take orders from Fundy?

I peered down at the land below, people bustling about like bees. More specifically, Tubbo. He was looking at a banner below the stage where the election results were announced. He had put up a huge banner and looked like he was yelling at Fundy. I couldn’t hear them from my place at Erets tower, but it didn’t look violent. That’s good. 

I looked down at my watch, sighing. My invis pot only had about five minutes left, and the only other one I had was gonna keep me hidden when I headed back to Pogtopia. I had come just to make sure Tubbo was okay, but it seemed like he was doing way better than I thought. Either he actually likes it here, or he’s a damn good actor. 

I kept watching as the brown-haired boy wandered around to the others, a big grin on his face. What was there to be so happy about? It’s so hot out, and he’s working in a full suit. I’m sure I would have stopped by then, or even took a break. 

“You know, when you don’t keep moving, the potion particles make it painfully obvious where you are,” I jolted, standing and looking at the white-eyed man, a grin on his face. “Don’t worry Tommy, I’m not going to tell Jschlatt.” 

Almost as if he could see me squinting at him, he chuckled, struggling. 

“You don’t have to believe me, but be careful, Schlatt is still looking out for you three,” Eret stepped out of the doorway, nodding for me to go. “Be careful getting to your base, I’d hate for Ponk or Fundy to follow you.”

“..alright. I’ll see you around, bastard,” I walked past him quickly, ignoring whatever he said as I walked past. I was careless, wasn’t I? I’m not even supposed to be here, Wilbur sent me out to get bones from mobs for bonemeal. Even better, different food to do with the damn potatoes. They’re so bland, I’m sick just thinking about them..

I went down the ladder, briskly walking out of the tower and towards the forest next to it. I spent too much time up there, and I didn’t get a lot of bones. I should’ve listened to Wil and Techno, Tubbo is actually fine, there’s nothing going on. He’s just keeping us safe, keeping Schlatt off our ass. 

I do actually need bones. Wilbur will kick my ass if I come back with no bones.

…

“Thanks for bringing beef back too, Toms. It’ll be nice to have something else,” Wilbur chuckled, putting the slice of the meat next to the fire.

I had gotten back to Pogtopia a few hours ago and brought some beef to make sure they weren’t suspicious I was gone so long. I’m glad it worked. I mean, I used our resources to make potions, and I’m not sure Wilbur would be too happy about me doing that.

Techno sat across from us, huffing in annoyance. “What, are my potatoes not good enough?” He started cutting up the pile of potatoes next to him, into thin slices. “I do nothing but plant and you’re dissing my potatoes.”

“Now Techno, your potatoes are great, potatoes just taste like shit,” Wilbur shrugged, grinning at Technos glare. “It's nothing personal.”

“Fine then, you can starve.”

Wilbur gasped dramatically, in a joking manner. “I can’t believe it, you’d let me perish? So much for being friends,” He rolled his eyes, chuckling. 

I’ll tell them about the festival in the morning, I can’t ruin their moods now.


	5. Fucked up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes mistakes :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severely short chapter, I just wanted to update but I am so slow lmao. Comment if you have any suggestions, critical comments, or catch any errors :) Hope yall enjoy this awfully short chapter

This shouldn’t be happening. 

Schlatt stood, smiling. “Then it’s decided. That meth lab will be removed tomorrow.”

He said he’d keep it..

“Schlatt, if I can, I don’t think that’s a good idea, I mean..” I laughed nervously, the three men at the table looking at me, “I mean, it’s just such a historic landmark, it’s the reason Manberg was ever created in the first place.”

Quackity glanced at the horned man, whose smile had dropped from his face. My blood went cold, seeing the pissed off glare he was giving me. 

I fucked up. Why did I speak up, why would I do that, dammit Tubbo-

“Are you questioning my authority, Tubbo?” Schlatt started creeping towards me, his shoes clacking loudly against the wooden floor. “You aren’t, are you? Because that’s what it sounds like. George, Quackity, what do you think?”

George shrugged, Quackity just watching his husband. “I think he is, Mr. President. That’s what it-”

“I’m not! Please, I swear I didn’t mean any harm..!” I blurted out, cutting the vice president off. George’s eyebrows raised, his eyes unreadable behind his sunglasses. Why, why didn’t I shut up? Why am I making this even worse?

“Tubbo, you’ve gotten awfully brave today, huh?” Schlatt stopped in front of me, looming over me like some sort of giant. “You fell at me, then you cut off George? Did you not sleep well last night?” He placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. 

I looked down at my feet, digging my nails into the palm of my hand, feeling my heart pound my ribcage. “I-I just, I think that if we get rid of such a historic landmark some of the original citizens might get upset, right? That wouldn’t, that’s not in your best interest, is it sir?” 

“..I think you should go get some paperwork done, sound good? Maybe go get us both some apples from one of those food stands. You now I just love apples,” he said, letting the angry glare go away like a switch had been flipped in his eyes. But I know what he means..

I can’t say no. I can’t stop him. Not when he has this much power and is just so much larger than me.

Not with Tommy and Wilbur in danger, still. I need to keep my composure. 

I took in a deep through my nose, nodding. “Yes, Schlatt.” He grinned at my answer, patting my shoulder. 

“Atta boy, now go buy some apples, I’ll be by to check on you soon,” he turned me to the door, walking me out of the room. He leaned closed to me, lowering his volume so the other two couldn’t hear. “And don’t ask fur boy for more potions.”

My shoulder muscles tensed, just as the door slammed behind me. 

I don’t wanna go to the office.


	6. Potatoes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> potatoes :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, the festival went well. well, as always feel free to comment your thoughts and such and tysm for reading

I sighed, slouching against the hard stone as I watched Techno plant more potatoes. He never seems to stop, ever. You would think after he won the Potato War he would stop, but he hasn’t stopped planting since he joined Pogtopia. 

It’s been a few hours since we finished our meat and potatoes, and Wilbur had gone to bed. I had tried to sleep too, but I was just too antsy. Had Eret ratted me out? What was the festival for? Was Tubbo.. actually happy at Manberg?

“Wow Tommy, are you actually using that brain of yours?” I looked at the potato farmer, snapping out of my thoughts. “Smokes’ gonna start coming out of your ears, bud. What are you thinking so hard about?”

..Did he call me dumb?

“It’s nothing, Techno. Just thinking. I think it’s better to talk about it with you and Wilbur,” I shrugged, leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees. I’m not sure what Techno would do if he knew about the festival, hell, he’s a bit of a wild card. He might not even care, 

The farmer put down his hoe, sticking it into the dirt and putting down his bag of potatoes. “Well neither of us are going to sleep any time soon. Might as well get it off your chest now, right?” He strolled over to me, tapping his muddy boots against the rock wall and sitting next to me. 

“I’d rather just say with Wilbur around, not to be rude or anything but Wilburs a bit more sensible than you,” I looked off to the main part of the cave where Wilbur was asleep, on a very poorly crafted bed. I mean, it’s better than the floor. He’s just so old, I bet he’d have awful joint pain, damn 24-year-old. 

Techno let out a fake gasp, putting his hand on his chest in fake offense. “Me? Unsensible? Tommy, I thought you knew me better than this,” He shook his head, looking down. “Bud, I’m sure I won’t freak out or anything. Okay?”

I looked at the relaxed man, eyes calm and tired. I mean, we’ve had our wars, but we’re on the same side now. There shouldn’t be any reason I can’t tell him now, plus, who would do anything irrational this late. I took a deep breath, looking down at my shoes. “When I was gone, I-”

I stopped, footsteps coming from the ledged staircase above us. Who the hell would be here so late? No way it's an attack, there’d be more footsteps and they wouldn’t be so damn slow. I stood, Techno looking up and grabbing his axe. 

The footsteps continued getting closer, a hum slowly getting loud enough for us to hear. 

“Oi Tubbo, that you?” I called out, the footsteps stopping momentarily before speeding up.

“Yeah Tommy, it’s me!” I grinned at my best friend’s voice, barely containing myself when he came into view at the bottom of the steps, a big smile on his face. “Hey guys, sorry for coming so late, I’m surprised you’re awake still. No one in Manberg is awake anymore.” he stopped in front of us two, not missing a beat before hugging me. “I missed you, Tommy.”

I hugged the short boy back with a grin, patting his back. “Missed you too, Tubbo,” I let go, looking over at Techno. “Can you get Wil? I’m sure he’d hate to miss Tubbo.”

He eyed me, then nodded. “We’ll continue that conversation later, Tommy.” He turned on his heel, off to get the old man himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so unsatisfied with this chapter plz tell me if its good :")


	7. Walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!! There are descriptions of violence in this chapter and other stuff too!!! If you dislike or get triggered by that stuff be careful or please don't read!!!

It usually only takes ten minutes to walk to the office. Just ten. I don’t know how long it took me to drag my feet and get to my own office. The ends of my shoes had bits of dirt, the brown very contrasting to my black shoes, and the shine of the spruce wood planks

I hate the black that I have to wear. Black shoes, black jacket, why does everything have to be so dark? Why can’t I wear my green shirt and sneakers? I’m not a businessman or anything. 

My head is foggy. My chest hurts too, I can feel my heart beating. Does it usually go this fast, why didn’t I notice before? And it’s so warm here. This jacket doesn’t help. I hate it. 

I walked into my office, flicking on the blinding lights. The door shut with a quiet ‘click.’ I unbuttoned my jacket, letting it slide off my shoulders and fall to the floor. It won’t matter in a little bit anyway, right? Schlatt is gonna come, and he’ll yell. He’ll scream like a toddler throwing a fit and he’ll hurt me. I don’t want to replace my wall again..

What if I just blocked the door, or left..? I shook my head at the thought. He’d most likely start taking his anger out on Niki, wouldn’t he? Niki doesn’t deserve that, especially when she’s in jail and I can stop it from happening. I know all his plans, as well. He’d most likely send George and Sapnap after me, maybe even destroy my bed so I respawn at world spawn. Would they kill me? I don’t think they’re above it, they’ve killed Tommy before, and so has Dream. It’s just more unnecessary suffering for others. 

I sat on the hard oak desk in the center of the room, papers messily stacked on it. There’s nothing better for me to do than just sit and wait for him to come here. Maybe I can figure out how to make health potions? It wouldn’t be as good as Fundy’s but it’d be better than being sore for a week. 

I sat and thought, waiting for the door to open without a creak, and it did. I didn’t notice it open, it was nearly silent, Once I heard the door click shut the lock turn, I looked up at the horned man who had entered the room. His eyes glared at me, with a mix of emotions I couldn’t read. He fixes his tie, clearing his throat seemly loudly in the cold and bland room.

“Tubbo,” His expression changed, his snarl turning into a charming grin, “I think that’s the first time you truly stood up to me. I’m proud, bud! I only have one issue,” His shoes started clacking on the floor as he strutted towards me, my chest starting to hurt a bit more. Too fast.

I knew I made a mistake. A shaky breath left my lungs, eyes going and staring at our similar shoes. “What was, what was that Schlatt?” I nearly cursed, my voice coming out shaky and small. 

His hand grasped my shoulder, squeezing it a bit. “You embarrassed me, in front of the two other people I run the country with. Do you know how humiliating it is to have some child yell at you, over some historic meth lab? Do you?” His grip tightened on my shoulder, eyes staring down at me. 

“I don’t, sir… I shouldn’t have yelled, I’m sorry..” I muttered out, more of a way to make the situation easier on me and maybe even get forgiven. “It was wrong of me, but you had.. You told me we would keep it, Schlatt..!” I looked up at him, raising my volume a little. This isn’t fair. I’m his right hand, why doesn’t he listen to me?

“And there we go, running that damn mouth again..!” Schlatt let out a low chuckle, grabbing my jaw tightly. “Isn’t this what got you into trouble in the first place? Do you think yelling more will make this any better?”

Shit, shit shit..

“Tubbo, did you disrespect Tommy or Wilbur like this? Is this how you treat your president?”

I did my best to shake my head even with his hand tightly gripping my jaw, Schlatts gaze burning holes into my face. I know he’s gonna hit me, or yell. Why hasn’t he done anything..?

“That’s what I thought.” He let go of my jaw. “And stand up, your legs aren’t broken. Spoiled brat..” He watched as I stood, still small compared to him. He unbuttoned his suit jacket, rolling his shoulders. “Is the van important?”

What kind of question is that?

I nodded my head lightly, avoiding Schlatts eyes. “I, I do believe so, sir-”

First blow. The air seemed to leave my lungs as pain exploded in my stomach, knees going weak at the impact. I grabbed the desk behind me, hunching over with a heave and acid attempting to come up my throat. 

Wrong answer, that was wrong he did it, he hit me-

Schlatt let out a low chuckle, grabbing my collar and pulling me up. “Tubbo, you didn’t even try to lie!” A grin spread across his face, letting his free hand curl into a tight fist. “That damn van means nothing, understand me?” 

I nodded quickly, barely able to hear him with the blood pounding in my ears and pathetic wheezes for breath. My stomach and chest felt hot with pain, lungs seeming to collapse on themselves whenever I tried to breathe in. It hurts, it hurts-

“Finish your work and think about the bullshit you pulled earlier. I expect you at the van tomorrow, 7 am. We’re scrapping the thing if you like it or not,” he let go of my collar, fixing his tie. “And don’t leave your uniform on the ground. See you tomorrow, Tubbo,” he waved, turning and walking to the door. Unlocking it, he stepped out, the door shutting with a loud slam behind him. 

..I don’t want to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took too long for me to write. if yall have anything you wanna ask or say feel free to comment :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	8. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo goes to see Toms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello :) its been so long i am SO SORRY i-   
> i'll try and be better but writers block and school are awful :cry:   
> anyways I hope yall enjoy :) I'm sorry if its rushed or anything

The fire crackled in front of the four of us, big and bright. Wilbur rubbed his eyes, smiling. 

“It’s been a while Tubbo, and it's late,” Wilbur grinned from across the fire, sitting by Techno. “How have you been, man? What’s going on in L’manberg?”

Tubbo shifted and shrugged next to me, stiff in his suit shirt and pants, but smiling nonetheless. “I’ve been okay, just working a lot. Manberg is.. Well, you know.”

No one replies, sitting in comfortable silence with the cracking of the firewood and random sounds of the ravine. Techno kept watching me, most likely thinking about our cut off conversation. I was being way too serious, it probably threw the poor man off. 

“There is, something you guys should know..” The three of us looked over at Tubbo as he spoke again, eyes cast down at the stone floor, nervously twirling his thumbs around each other. “Schlatt plans to have a festival held soon. A huge one, with food and stuff, we’ve been decorating Manberg the past few days.”

I glanced at Wilbur, who narrowed his eyes at Tubbo, seeming to think. Techno didn’t move from his spot, eyes dull and bored. 

“Is that why you haven’t been around, been busy helping with Manberg?” Wilbur said, saying ‘Manberg’ with hatefulness in his voice. “What’s the party for anyways?” His demeanor changed, his shoulders drooping and eyes looking less happy. What’s with him?

“Apparently it's to celebrate Schlatts presidency and us as a nation. Something like that, and he wants me to give a speech. Not sure what for but I can’t exactly say no to him,” Tubbo lifted his head, looking at Wilbur. He didn’t seem to notice Wilburs annoyance, or whatever but I did. 

I sat up a little straighter, sighing. “Oh come on Wil, no need for that look on your face. This might be good, maybe everyone will be distracted enough by the noise and shit that we can get Niki out of prison and bring her here.”

The brunet rolled his eyes with a huff. “Sure we can Tommy, have fun talking about ‘Manberg’ with Tubbo. Have a good night.” He brought himself onto his feet, turning and walking over to the sleeping area, not even glancing back at us. 

Techno chuckled, shrugging. “He woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” with a deep breath he too stood, already walking to the farm. “Have fun, I’ve wasted too much time, make sure that Tubbo leaves soon,” His monotone voice got quieter as he turned into the farm, and then stopped talking. 

Tubbo and I sat in silence, unsure what to do now that the adults had left. The fire kept crackling, the heat keeping us warm enough to not shiver. Who knew that caves were so damn cold? There wasn’t even water running through here. I’m sure I’d turn to ice if there was, anyway.

“Do you wanna change? That suit doesn’t look comfy, Tubbo,” I asked, Tubbo perking up and looking at me. He thought for a few seconds, shrugging at me. 

“Eh, I’d just have to change back and I don’t want to change here. Pogtopia doesn’t exactly have a more private room.”

I looked back to the fire, shrugging like he had. “Your loss buddy.”

We mostly sat in comfortable silence, other than Techno in the farm, working away. Tubbo seemed like he was gonna pass out or some shit, only staying awake because he needed to leave eventually. 

I wish he could stay here.


	9. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo and fundy talk over some fishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello :) i hope yall like this chapter :>

“Hey Tubbo, did you put the banners up?” I stopped in my tracks, looking back at Fundy. I grinned with pride, nodding. 

“Yup, yesterday while George and they were out killing cows. I had plenty of time too, Schlatt slept all day,” I let the fox-man catch up with me, the two of us continuing down to the docks, pole in my hand. “And Schlatt let me have a day off.”

“That's wonderful, I mean, you’ve been working so much, do you even sleep?” We both laughed as the soft dirt changed into hard oak wood that I had built months before, clicking from our shoes and creaking from our weight. I glanced at the mods, trapped in the boats as we passed by, the water houses still standing tall. Even without walls and the fact they had mobs inside them, they looked good.

Our laughter died out as we made our way to the end of the pier, sitting in the two chairs at the end. I undid my fishing line, putting it behind me and quickly flicking it out into the ocean. I relaxed back into my seat, Fundy and I sitting in comfortable silence. 

After a while, Fundy cleared his throat, gazing out at the water. “So, how is Dad doing?” His voice was quiet, even though no one else came to the pier and being several meters away from the land. His voice nearly shook, hands getting shoved into his pockets. 

“He didn’t really talk to me when I saw him, he looked healthy though,” I shrugged, not taking as much precaution as the orange-haired man. He almost looked relieved, a small smile tugging his lips up. 

“Good to hear. What about Schlatt? He’s been avoiding civilians for some reason so I haven’t been able to speak to him,” He glanced over to me, the line of my pole being tugged on by a fish. 

“Well uh,” I quickly started reeling in whatever was on the line, taking a bit more effort than I would have enjoyed. “I think he’s been well, he’s been drinking though and that's not good. Especially while on the job, running Manberg,” The line pulled the fish out of the water, the poor thing flapping about mid-air. 

Fundy watched too, only nodding as a response. He almost looked disappointed at the news, even though he was the one who had asked about the man in the first place. I almost felt bad for the fox man, Wilbur had stopped paying much attention to him when we got independence and now the man he is looking up to is going a bit off the rails. Going into small bursts of rage and yelling is the worst he’s done in front of his cabinet, even though he has done worse. Way worse. 

“Schlatt is still having that dinner with Big Q tonight, right?” Fundy spoke up after a few minutes of quiet and another fish being added to the bucket. 

“Of course, I’m getting these fish for their dinner,” I put some bait back onto the hook, flicking the rod and watching as the line went far into the ocean. “I might have to cook too, I’m not sure if either of them can cook a good meal.”

Fundy chuckled at that, nodding in agreement.

“You know, my Mom was a fish. I hope she’s doing okay, Tubbo.”

“Well, she handled Wilbur and had you. I’m sure she can handle herself just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry about hte slow updates and such. I am so overworked with online school and my mental health has gone to shit :p I'll try and update faster, considering how much has happened since schlatt was elected. gah, the story moves so fast :")


End file.
